Electronic devices are a part of daily life. In general, electronic devices have input/output connectors (I/O connectors) for connecting to external devices. The I/O connectors are usually fixed on an outer shell of the electronic device, which may affect an outer appearance of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.